Last Beer
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: Monroe has always been serious about his beer, everyone knows that. Except a certain Grimm named Nick. Working on making it a sequel, MAYBE! No slash, just bromance!  :D
1. The Last Beer

**I feel bad. I've been watching Grimm for about a month now, and I still can't think of HOW to write a story for it! I hope this works, reviews on your opinion is like gold coins to me ;) Just seeing if anyone got the Grimm reference joke. HAHA, ugh I'm lame…**

Monroe couldn't remember the last he'd been this upset over something so small in a long time. All of his beer, gone. Getting into one of his angry sarcastic moods, he stalked over into the living room with the Grimm in it.

"Dude, you jacked my last beer," Monroe threw his arms in the air. Nick just casually looked over at him as he took another sip from the bottle.

"No I didn't," he said licking his lips.

"Yeah. You did. I just checked my fridge and it's empty." Nick continued to stare at him dumbly.

"No," he drawled out, "I didn't. I checked to make sure there was one for you too when I got one."

"Dude, I live here. I think I know where my beer is. And you took the last one." Monroe was getting angrier now.

"Oh my god, you know what, fine. I will go in the kitchen and get you the beer that I left for _you_. Ok?" Nick exclaimed, setting his beer down to go and get Monroe's.

"Ok, well, I'll be in here because your going to be searching for a _long _time," Monroe unintentionally growled, his inner wolf becoming frustrated as well. He could hear rustling in the kitchen, the constant open and close of his refrigerator door, the occasional opening of cabinets, and couple of curses and words Monroe figured he would never hear from the other. When he heard the jingling of keys, he turned around to find Nick putting on his shoes. Monroe instantly felt bad about fighting with Nick about beer.

"Hey, I might be upset about the beer, but I'm not kicking you out for it," Monroe frowned.

"I figured you would, but I'm going to grab some more from the store, maybe get some chips or something too. Any preferences?" Nick shrugged on his jacket, turning to Monroe. Monroe just shook his head.

"Not really. You don't have to get anything, seriously." Nick just looked at him with one of his charismatic and contagious smiles.

"I basically live at your house, considering the fact that I'm over here all the time drinking your beer and eating your food. And actually, I might as well grab some milk too since I finished that off this morning when I came over about the Schakalen from the case. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." And without another word, Nick walked out the door. Monroe just stared at the door, wondering what the hell had just happened. Shaking his head, he sat down onto the couch and stared at the blank TV.

"So what," he said to himself, "I'm the housewife now?"

**Haha! Oh Monroe, your so womanly and prissy about your beer. I seriously couldn't resist! Alrighty, sequel?**


	2. Prize Shopper

**I'm getting ideas, and then as soon as I have them, I lose them -_- I have to stand up and talk out the story by myself just to think up the dialog! I'm a loser, I know :p**

* * *

><p>At the store, Nick was filling the cart to the top with plenty of unnecessary groceries. Chips, soda, beer, chip dip, strawberries, beer, popcorn, beer, lotion, beer, beer, beer, <em>and <em>beer! He knew Monroe enjoyed the stuff seriously enough to have an opener on all the bottles in his fridge, but he had no idea that Monroe would bust a cap over him drinking the last one. So he decided to just fill up his friends fridge up with a life time supply of his favorite beer. The other items, he admitted openly to himself, he was buying for himself. He would leave them at Monroe's but he doubted Monroe himself would actually eat the stuff.

At the register, the Grimm got several worried and questioning looks from the other shoppers (since most knew him as a detective) as the cashier scanned each case of beer. After he paid the cashier, he began mulling over how to get the heavy cart out to his jeep. Eventually, he just turned the cart backwards and towed it out the automatic doors.

"Was that Detective Burckhardt?"

"I think so."

"He's probably already drunk to be buying that much beer."

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

><p>After pulling in to Monroe's driveway, he grabbed as many bags as he could before running up to the house and knocking, basically kicking, with his foot on the door. He was greeted by the blutbad, who didn't look to happy<p>

"I thought it was my job to huff, puff and blow a house down," he growled sarcastically, "What do you have?"

"Groceries, obviously. Go get the rest," he breathed, dragging the heavy cases of liquor into the kitchen. Monroe looked after him in disbelief.

"There's _more_?" He shook his head as he walked over to the jeep. In the trunk, back seat, and most of the front passenger seat were cases and cases of Moonshine.

"Oh my god."

"I know right!" Nick jogged to him and began his second round.

"Why?" It was all Monroe could manage out. Nick tiredly set down the bags.

"I told you earlier. I feel bad about eating and drinking everything in your house, especially the beer. So I just decided to get you a shit load so you wouldn't have to worry about me getting the last one." The Grimm tried one of his charming smiles, but it didn't fool the blutbad.

"Dude, what have you been smoking?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Just grab the bags and come on," Nick groaned. But damn, that's a lot of beer! Not that Monroe was complaining or anything. He shrugged it off and began carrying in the hundreds of bags.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this story, I guess I should continue it, but I'm going to need ideas! Also, special thanks to my reviewers 3<strong>

**nazgullover:**** I'm glad you like it! Usually stuck with a tough crowd ****J**

**JuliaAurelia:**** I agree with you, Nick is such a piggy! Drinking all the beer, or making Monroe make him food. So fat :p**

**Jog58:**** For you my dear, a sequel!**


	3. Baby Hands!

**I got some ideas from a few people and I really liked one of them, which was suggested by JuliaAurelia! BTW! I really need ideas guys! I'm running out here, so suggestions or requests are ENCOURAGED PLEASE! Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>About thirty trips back and forth from Nick's car to Monroe's house, all the bags were stacked sky high in Monroe's kitchen, just as Nick planned.<p>

"You seriously didn't have to do this," Monroe sighed, thinking of how long it would take to put his home-made caps on all the bottles.

"I know, but I felt like it," Nick shrugged as he dug through the bags to find his items. However, Monroe got to one of them first.

"Did you buy some stuff for you and Juliette?" Monroe asked as he pulled out a bottle of lotion.

"No! That's mine!" Nick exclaimed as he snatched the bottle from Monroe.

"Seriously? Grapefruit scented?" Monroe shook his head. Nick glowered at him.

"I like grapefruit." Monroe dropped his head and stared at the suddenly shy Grimm.

"Dude, that is really fruity. And I don't mean the smell of it."

"Whatever! I have dry skin, and the other stuff burns." Nick defended himself weakly.

"Then get some manly lotion Mr. Dry Skin! Now look who the woman of the house is! Going and getting groceries and bringing back grapefruit lotion…" Monroe whined on.

"Uh, leave my lotion alone!" Nick growled irately.

"Whatever man, whatever." Nick walked out of the room like a kicked puppy with his lotion while Monroe looked for some left over bottled openers. Popping open the lid, Nick applied the lotion to his arms and legs. He could hear coughing from the other room, and moments later, Monroe appeared with his hand pinching his nose.

"Seriously, _again_?" Monroe growled nasally. Nick looked at him incredulity.

"I thought we just had this conversation! I have_ dry_ skin! I NEED LOTION!" Nick threw his arms in the air.

"Not in my house! I'm a blutbad for christ sake. I have a very sensitive nose, you know that!" Monroe yelled back. "Now my house smells like your gay lotion."

"It's not gay! It smells nice, like lotion should." Nick retorted as his phone rang. "Detective Burckhardt," he answered in his official voice. "Yeah, one moment," he said into the phone, putting his hand over the mouthpiece, "hold on Monroe, this isn't over," he hissed.

"Whatever, have fun talking to whoever, Baby-Hands," Monroe rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I got a lot of help writing this from my siblings. It's 1:40am here and we are all tired as hell so our imaginations are a little over fried ;)<strong>


	4. Bottle Openers

**To start this off, I am putting this message on every new fiction that I am writing today. I have been uninspired to write or finish my stories because of all the essays I have had to write at school… soooo this summer, when I have more time, I will be continuously updating new stories, and old ones. Look at my profile to see which ones I will continue, and which ones I won't. Please enjoy!**

**-Also note that half these ideas are prompted by a reviewer, JuliaAurelia! She's a big supporter for me and this fic.**

Monroe was just finishing getting all his supplies out to make his home-made beer bottle openers when a knock at his door disturbed him.

"Wonder who _that _could be," he muttered sarcastically. "Come in!" he shouted. He heard the front door open and close. Seconds later, Nick came around the corner.

"Hey," Nick smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I need to talk t- what are you doing?" Nick referred to the random springs and rubber bands on the table.

"Making bottle openers!" Monroe replied enthusiastically. Must be the next best thing to fixing clocks, Nick thought.

"Alrigh-"

"Wanna help me make some?"

"Um, not really." Nick frowned at the thought of doing arts and crafts.

"Dude come on, you owe me like, 20. Remember?" Oh yes, Nick remembered…sadly.

"Fine. But can we talk while we do this?" Nick pleaded.

"Yeah, just sit down. Here, I need you to hook the rubber band around here…" Monroe continued to demonstrate. "Ok so what's the problem? Another case?" he asked, prepared for another gory case story.

"Nah, but apparently Hank was at the store yesterday, you know… when I went and bought all the beers?"

"Ohhhh yeah, I remember," Monroe reassured him.

"Well, apparently he told Juliette, well, asked her if we were having any problems because of all the beer I bought, and when she found out that I had bought so many, she kicked me out of the house last night and accused me of being an alcoholic. Now I can't go back until I explain to her either that I'm not an alcoholic, or I tell her why I bought so many."

"So what do you propose we do?" Monroe asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we should come up with a plan to tell her that I'm not an alcoholic." Nick drawled out.

"Nice plan Captain Obvious," Monroe huffed.

"Shut up, just help me think of something! Will you help me please?" Nick pleaded. Monroe thought for a moment before nodding.

"Of course I'll help you dude, but I guess she kicked you out pretty early last night, because you _stink_!"

"Thanks," Nick rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding man. Here, come on. You can borrow some of my clothes and we can think of plan later," he herded Nick towards the shower and handed him a towel. "Go!" Monroe laughed, one hand pinching his nose, the other shoving Nick into the bathroom and closing the door. "Should have brought his lotion," he muttered to himself.

**Tada! Thanks to** **everyone for the reviews! They really inspired me to continue! I'm hoping to get some more updates in here, just depends on how school goes, along with housework.**

_**Byronsbrain**_**:**** yeah, Nick and his dry skin, he's such a loser. But I guess that makes me one too cause that's my grapefruit lotion :/**

_**Tainted-cross:**_ **I was hoping someone would catch on ;)**

_**JuliaAurelia:**_ **I love your ideas; they are very inspiring and help out an awful lot when ever I feel like giving up on my useless ideas. Hope this reflects some of the suggestions you gave me!**


End file.
